Sex Theory
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: AU: Naruto decides to test his kinky side with Sasuke at the pleasure house, with surprising results. He had a good time for sure. /Rated M for YAOI, heavy lemon, adult content, drugs, and language/ Please don't read if you're not mature enough to handle it.


Sex Theory

Summary: Naruto decides to test his kinky side with Sasuke at the pleasure house, with surprising results. He had a good time for sure.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Hills by The Weekend.

Song – The Hills by The Weekend, which inspired this story!

 _ **Warnings: YAOI! Sorry not sorry. Lemons, drugs, adult content and adult language.**_

* * *

 _I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me_

 _The Hills – The Weekend_

"Remind me again why we're here." Naruto grumbled in the passenger seat.

"Because," Sasuke started as he turned the ignition of his car off and unbuckled his seatbelt, "we're going to test my little theory. And, if I'm wrong, I'll back off." Sasuke looked over at Naruto and his lips quirked into a teasing smile.

Naruto sighed deeply and unfastened his seat belt. "You're not going to leave me alone?"

"I promise." Sasuke said. "I'm going to be the only one _fucking_ you tonight."

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's words and nodded and he and Sasuke climbed out of the car and walked across the street to enter the club. The bouncer let Sasuke and Naruto pass without checking ID's (only because Sasuke's brother owns the bar and the bouncer knew him). Naruto followed Sasuke down the stairs and reached down to grab Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke looked back and smirked. He turned his attention back and once they reached the bottom of the stairs he pushed open the velvet doors and Naruto's big blue eyes looked around the pleasure house. The floors, including the furniture was black, as well as the room. Everyone in there was engaging in a sexual act, whether it be sex, or torture, or BDSM. Naruto gulped and squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter. He spotted very attractive women walking around serving drinks and drugs to the customers and he gulped.

Naruto continued to look around the club, letting Sasuke lead the way. His blue eyes scanned his surroundings and turned back to Sasuke when he realized he stopped. There was a bed in the corner of the room and had a black fleece blanket and red satin pillows. Sasuke had climbed on top of it and had patted the empty spot next to him. Naruto was nervous as he climbed on the bed and laid down next to his lover with his back pressed firmly against his chest. Sasuke knew Naruto was contemplating this whole situation so he decided to help him relax.

He pressed his lips against Naruto's tanned neck and placed his hand on Naruto's hip. Naruto breathed out a small moan and tilted his head back. He and Sasuke had done this too many times to count, but never in public.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's loose V-neck shirt up enough to expose the smooth skin of his waist. Naruto's body had begun to relax and he started to go with the flow. Thankfully, the music was loud enough to where nobody could hear him but Sasuke, and when the dark haired teen reached up and brushed his thumb over Naruto's sensitive nipples, the blond cried out. Sasuke brushed his lips up to Naruto's ear and he licked the cartilage before he began playfully nibbling on his earlobe. Naruto moaned and clenched the fleece sheet and cursed Sasuke for his abilities to make him melt like this, especially when Sasuke hadn't even touched him yet.

Naruto reached back and between them and rubbed Sasuke's hard cock through his tight jeans and wondered how long Sasuke would be able to keep them on. Sasuke continued teasing Naruto's sensitive nipple and started moaning in his ear when the blond rubbed the outline of his erection, alternating between squeezing gently and stroking.

Sasuke reached down and quickly switched their positions so he was sitting on his knees on top of him when he felt like Naruto had started taking control. The blue eyed male looked up at his lover and watched as Sasuke pulled his gray shirt over his head revealing his God like body. Naruto reached up and touched Sasuke's abs. His dilated eyes moved up and he instantly could feel his cock drip with precum at the sight of his lovers' pierced nipples (something Sasuke had done for him for his birthday).

Naruto leaned up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and kissed his neck before licking his flesh and he sucked the pierced nipple between his teeth. Sasuke reached up to grab the back of Naruto's head and clenched the blond strands between his fingers. Naruto groaned and flickered his tongue over the metal before sucking it between his teeth again. Sasuke gripped the back of his head harder and pulled Naruto's head back.

Sasuke leaned down and brushed his lips over Naruto's ear. "I take it you like it here."

Naruto merely nodded, afraid that if he spoke he would have quivered in response.

They had a conversation two weeks before tonight about Naruto's opinion on pleasure houses, and having sex in a crowd. Naruto didn't think it was something he would have been able to do, seeing as he likes his sex life to be private, especially since it's with Sasuke (someone who _everybody_ wanted to fuck). Sasuke, however, was into that kind of stuff. He was kinkier than Naruto could ever be, but he was glad Sasuke was willing to show him a few things he _could_ get used to.

Besides, he was so focused on what Sasuke was doing to him, he hadn't even dared look at everyone else.

"I'm not sure if I like the idea of having someone watch us… but I do like being here with you." Naruto answered finally.

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you have that black tie I told you to bring?" Sasuke said, his lips still on his ear, while he reached down and rubbed Naruto's length through his jeans.

"Mmm… yeah… why?" Naruto whimpered.

"Give it to me. I'm going to make this a whole lot easier for you." Sasuke said.

Naruto reached into his back pocket clumsily and he pulled out the black tie. Sasuke grabbed it and leaned forward to kiss his lover. He sucked on Naruto's bottom lip and plunged his tongue into his mouth brusquely. Naruto moaned. He loved when Sasuke kissed him roughly. Their tongues twirled around each other's and when Sasuke pulled away Naruto whined in disappointment.

Sasuke took the tie and wrapped it around Naruto's eyes. He made sure it was tight and waved for one of the women who were serving water and ecstasy. Sasuke already knew what they were serving because his brother allowed that drug to be the only one to be served in the club, and Sasuke had been here before to know what it was.

When the blond vixen walked up to him he reached over and grabbed two pills and a glass of water and she walked off.

He leaned into Naruto's ear and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

Naruto nodded, his lips barely parted. He was now extremely excited. Just by listening to everyone around him moaning and screaming in pleasure had him hard like a fucking rock, and being here with Sasuke made it that much more entertaining to him.

Sasuke reached up and placed the pill at Naruto's lips and watched as the blonde's tongue reached out and Sasuke placed the pill on his tongue, then offered the water to him by placing the glass to his lips.

Naruto gladly took it and he swallowed the pill down with the small amount of water he took. Sasuke did the same.

He placed the glass on the floor and climbed over Naruto. He kissed him chastely and peppered his lips all down the blonde's neck and licked his pulse point. Naruto reached up and clenched Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke licked a wet line down to Naruto's nipple and he sucked it between his teeth where he nibbled on it gently. Naruto moaned and spread his legs when Sasuke reached down and started massaging the bulge in his pants.

Sasuke kissed his way down to the waist band of Naruto's pants and he looked up to make sure Naruto still had the tie wrapped around his head, and he did. Sasuke almost came at the sight of seeing Naruto in this position, blind folded, horny and waiting to be fucked senseless.

Naruto bit his bottom lip when Sasuke unzipped his pants and yanked them down along with his boxers and his dick sprang free from its restraints; it swelled a little. Sasuke tossed Naruto's pants to the other side of the bed and he wasted no time and leaned forward and engulfed the swollen head of his lover's dick, giving it a hard suck. Naruto's hips jerked slightly and he moaned loud.

Sasuke looked up and watched his love completely fall apart, the drug finally getting to him. Naruto felt a little light headed but everything around him made him feel good. He grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and forced his mouth down on his dick. Sasuke groaned. He didn't have a gag reflex, but the forcefulness surprised him. Naruto was never this rough. Sasuke moved his head back and Naruto thrust his hips up and began fucking Sasuke's tight throat.

The dark haired male pushed Naruto's thighs open and each time Naruto thrust his hips up, his head moved down. Naruto's dick was so hard, and Sasuke was glad that Naruto had great stamina, otherwise he would have cum already.

Sasuke pulled back and swirled his tongue around the swollen tip that blood had rushed to causing it to turn a light shade of purple.

He moved up and pressed his lips to Naruto's ear.

"Do you want me to _fuck_ you?" He purred.

Naruto shook his head and he had started to remove the tie, but Sasuke stopped him.

"Keep that on, you look so _sexy_." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto nodded.

"I want to taste you." Naruto demanded.

Sasuke felt Naruto blindly reach for the button of his pants. Sasuke helped him and he pulled them off as well as his thin boxers. Naruto leaned up and Sasuke sat on his knees, and Naruto reached up to hold Sasuke's hips. It was his turn to suck him off and when Naruto took Sasuke's cock in his mouth, Sasuke moaned and looked down, watching him.

Even though Naruto was blind folded, he still knew what he was doing. He reached up and cupped Sasuke's balls and groped them softly while he sucked and licked Sasuke's cock.

" _Fuck_ …" Sasuke sighed.

Naruto wished he could see Sasuke, but the comment Sasuke made earlier made Naruto fulfil his wishes, but he really wanted to just take the blind fold off.

Sasuke started thrusting his hips and fucked Naruto's throat and moaned when Naruto's teeth grazed his cock. At this point the drug had dissolved in their system and they were both starting to feel the after effects of it. Sasuke was ready to fuck Naruto. So, he ripped his dick away from Naruto's throat and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up.

Naruto gasped.

"I want to fuck you now." Sasuke growled.

"Fuck me then." Naruto grinned roguishly.

Sasuke kissed Naruto roughly and then flipped him over so he was on his hands and knees. Naruto clenched the sheets and listened to the music and the noises of everyone around him as he waited for Sasuke to fuck him. His dick was dripping with precum and he chewed on his bottom lip when he felt Sasuke rub his wet dick over his tight asshole. Sasuke leaned down and spread Naruto's ass cheeks and flicked his tongue out over his ass. Naruto cried out and tossed his head back.

Sasuke flickered his tongue over the tight ring of muscle and reached down to cup his balls and began stroking them before he gripped Naruto's cock.

Naruto pushed his ass back, and whimpered as Sasuke pleasured him. He wasn't about to beg him to fuck him, but he wanted him so badly. Sasuke moved away and he gripped his own cock again and rubbed the dripping tip against Naruto's ass once more. He licked his own palm and he stroked himself, lubricating his cock. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips and lined his cock with his lover's tight ass and slowly inserted his cock. Naruto was used to penetration, but Sasuke had a big dick and it was always slightly uncomfortable at first.

He cried out when Sasuke inserted himself all the way and purposely hit his prostate.

Naruto pushed back and Sasuke began a steady rhythm of hard and slow thrusts. The moans that erupted from Naruto's mouth made Sasuke move faster and he reached down and gripped Naruto's shoulder for support as he fucked him deep.

"Fuck… _Sasuke_!"

Sasuke had an idea and he reached up and grabbed the tails of the tie around Naruto's head and pulled on it, causing Naruto to arch his head and body back. The position was uncomfortable but he loved it. Sasuke fucked him harder to the point where it was painful.

He kissed Naruto's ear and licked the shell. "I love feeling your tight ass clench around my cock."

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's dirty words, but they turned him on even more. Sasuke pulled the tie down, exposing more of Naruto's tanned neck and he sunk his teeth on the flesh, not enough to make him bleed, but enough to leave a mark.

"Sasuke—ahh! _Fuck_ me!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke loved when Naruto demanded absolute raw sex from him. They had normally made sweet love and on some occasions would fuck, but it was so much better tonight.

"Lay on her back." Sasuke purred.

Naruto spun around and leaned back with Sasuke following on top of him.

"Jerk yourself off, I want to see you fall apart while I fuck that tight ass of yours." Sasuke demanded darkly.

Naruto moaned at Sasuke's demanding tone and reached down he gripped his dripping cock and began pumping his fist around it while Sasuke spread his legs as wide as they would go and fucked him hard.

Naruto wanted to remove the blindfold to see the beautiful faces Sasuke made during fucking but he was afraid of the surprise kink Sasuke would pull on him if he disobeyed him. The thought made him hornier than he was.

Sasuke moaned deep feeling Naruto clench his ass around his dick and he could feel his balls grow tight and he pushed Naruto's hand away from him and began stroking his cock, wanting to make him cum at the same time he did.

"Fuck… fuck – Sasuke!"

Sasuke thrust his hips roughly against Naruto's ass and paused when he finally blew his load inside Naruto's quivering asshole. Naruto's hips jerked as he came, his seed spilling on Sasuke's hand and belly.

Sasuke slumped over him and placed small butterfly kisses on Naruto's sweaty neck.

He reached up and removed the blindfold and Naruto blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust.

"That was fucking awesome." Naruto smiled.

"I told you you would love it." Sasuke responded while he cupped Naruto's cheek.

"What's next?" The blond asked.

Sasuke arched his eyebrow.

"Is it my turn to fuck you?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke figured the drug was still taking affect in Naruto's body and he admired the boldness coming from his lover.

"If you can handle it." Sasuke answered.

* * *

 **A/N:** _This is meant to be a one-shot, but I have a feeling I will be adding more to it. I used to write so much NaruSasu stories, and they were all poorly written, but that's besides the point. I will definitely mark this as complete, but depending if I get enough comments to where you guys want it to continue, then I will add another chapter or so. Anyway, reviews are welcome! Flames will be promptly ignored!_


End file.
